Noite fria
by Saint Nemui
Summary: É a primeira noite que Sasha passa longe do orfanato. Estar longe de sua família e da vida que levava não poderia ser mais doloroso. Ela deseja, mais do que nunca, voltar para casa. Contudo, aquele homem chamado Sísifo estava decidido a levá-la embora.


**Noite fria**

* * *

_Notas: História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Athena, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Acredito que não seja necessário explicar, mas aí vai: -san: sufixo que indica respeito. -sama: sufixo de respeito em relação a alguém de posição hierárquica superior. niisan – irmão mais velho._

* * *

Sentia-se pequena naquele mundo. Foram caminhando até uma cidade, a última que ela conhecia, onde teriam de passar a noite. No dia seguinte, daria um grande passo num terreno desconhecido, que era muito maior do que sua cidade natal. Se voltasse, teria que ser de lá.

O homem chamado Sísifo solicitava no balcão um quarto para ela. Ele colheu o preço da carteira, que estava recheada de tantas outras notas. Sasha esperou, boa menina que era, perto do corredor dos quartos. Quando ele terminou, voltou e apontou para a última porta, lá no fundo.

"Seu quarto é aquele. Precisa descansar bem para continuarmos amanhã. Vou preparar o seu banho e chamarei daqui a pouco."

Era um quarto pequeno, mais ou menos limpo, com móveis muito melhores do que os do orfanato. Havia uma janela voltada para a lua e a montanha. No fundo da paisagem, a vila pela qual tinham passado naquela tarde parecia mais um monte de pontinhos de luz.

Queria voltar. Se voltasse agora, poderia encontrar seu irmão, Tenma e as crianças uma última vez. Certamente Sísifo viria atrás dela e a traria de volta. Mas se pudesse prolongar sua antiga vida mais um pouco, ficaria feliz. Quem sabe? Talvez ele desistisse se a achasse trabalhosa demais.

Só precisava pular a janela. Era uma casa térrea, e a janela ficava próxima à estrada. Àquela hora, as crianças do orfanato estariam jantando. Provavelmente era tão pouca comida que todos iriam para a cama com fome. Como estaria Alone? E o Tenma? Queria saber...

Ficou imaginando sua fuga e os esconderijos para não ser encontrada até sua vila. Queria muito ir embora, escapar da realidade por aquela janela, cortar a noite gélida e alcançar a sua cama do orfanato. Mas o mundo afora era um tapete negro, e ela tinha a impressão de que, se pisasse ali, seu pé seria engolido pelo nada.

"Sasha-sama? Já está pronto."

A chance se fora. Talvez fosse depois de tomar banho. Assim que saiu do quarto, recebeu uma toalha dele. Foi para um cômodo separado, destinado apenas à higiene dos hóspedes. Sasha despiu-se, dobrou as roupas, deixando-as sobre uma cadeira. A água estava na temperatura perfeita.

"Senhor, não deseja também um quarto para a noite?"

Era a voz do dono da hospedaria.

"Não, obrigado. Se me permite, eu ficarei no corredor."

Fugir pelo corredor estava fora de questão. Mais do que a rota de fuga, era a decisão de Sísifo que a deixava com medo. Ele não ia dormir também? Se não dormisse a viagem inteira, uma hora desabaria de cansaço, e ela não saberia o que fazer.

Depois do banho, foram jantar. Normalmente a refeição era uma algazarra. As crianças do orfanato nunca paravam de falar. Sasha sentia-se incomodada com o tilintar dos talheres na quietude da hospedaria. Provavelmente eles eram os únicos ali.

"Sasha-sama... A comida não é de seu agrado?"

Ela estava tão distraída que nem notara seu prato de comida. Estivera brincando com os pedaços de carne e de legumes e mal os levava à boca. Sorriu, não queria parecer ingrata para Sísifo.

"Não, está uma delícia!"

Ele não parecia satisfeito com sua resposta. Sasha o achava muito estranho. Sísifo ora parecia indiferente, ora, preocupado. Ora agia como um superior, ora, como servo. Agora parecia com o último.

"É mesmo...? Por favor, não descuide de sua saúde."

Não é que a comida estivesse ruim. É que ninguém do orfanato estava ali para compartilhá-la. Não era justo. Por que ela tinha que ser adotada? Não se importava de permanecer com Tenma e Alone, mesmo se ficasse doente e passasse fome. Eles eram a única família que chegara a conhecer.

Como que escapando pela tangente, a dor retornou. Os olhos arderam, e era difícil suprimir o sofrimento de perdê-los. Mas não, ela não queria parecer fraca na frente dos outros. Ela devia estar feliz por ser sido adotada e por ter ganhado um lar que tivesse condições financeiras para sustentá-la. A sorte de um órfão era conseguir um lar. As crianças que não conseguiam uma família frequentemente acabavam miseráveis.

"Eu sei que é difícil", comentou Sísifo, estendendo-lhe um lenço. "Mas tente ser forte."

Ela aceitou e tentou suprimir o choro. Isso era difícil. Se chorar era um ato de liberar a tristeza acumulada, segurar tudo em nome de uma face social era transformar-se na própria tristeza. O que Sísifo pedia dela era muito.

Uma brisa bateu através da janela, ao lado deles, chamando-lhes a atenção para fora. Daquele ângulo, era possível ver o céu pontilhado de estrelas.

"Nosso destino é traçado pelas estrelas", disse ele. "O mestre a encontrou pelas estrelas e me mandou te buscar. Hoje, a posição delas está mudando um pouco, o que significa que o meu ato fez o futuro se alterar... Veja."

Ela não entendia muito quando ele começava com aquela conversa sobre estrelas. Para a pequena Sasha, elas sempre estiveram nos mesmos lugares.

"Sagitário está fora do lugar. E outras estrelas. Daqui não posso ver muito, mas, depois que eu fui buscá-la, algumas coisas nas linhas do destino mudaram. O seu destino também deve ter mudado. Mesmo que elas se movam um milímetro, o futuro todo pode se alterar. Eu me pergunto se a sua tristeza também é prevista pelas estrelas."

"O que as estrelas te dizem de niisan e de Tenma?"

"Eu não sei. Não dá para saber. Não podemos saber de tudo por elas."

"Mas o meu destino dá?"

"Sim. Porque a senhorita tem uma missão que é muito, muito importante. No seu interior, Sasha-sama, existe um poder que é muito maior do que o maior poder entre os homens mais fortes. E o seu dever é guiar os homens mais poderosos em direção à verdade e à justiça."

"Eu sou só uma criança. Como posso fazer isso sozinha?"

"Não está sozinha. Minha missão é levá-la ao lugar a que pertence. Lá, não estará sozinha."

Sasha encolheu-se na cadeira, com medo. Pelo que entendera, o seu futuro era muito maior do que ela mesma. Era como um peixinho saindo do aquário e caindo no imenso oceano, sem saber como sobreviver. Queria voltar. Queria tanto voltar para o orfanato! Queria voltar para um lugar pequeno e aconchegante, onde não sentisse medo.

"O lugar para onde vamos chama-se Santuário de Athena. É um local sagrado, ao mesmo tempo em que é uma fortaleza. Lá, a deusa Athena reina. A senhorita é a deusa Athena desta era, e é por esse nome que a chamarei quando chegarmos. Ao seu lado, está o mestre do Santuário, que é o líder militar e religioso quando Athena não está presente. E abaixo deles, estamos nós, os cavaleiros de Athena. Somos guerreiros que possuem a missão de servir à deusa e de lutar por seus ideais."

"Então o senhor é um guerreiro?"

"Sim. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. No Santuário, existem três categorias de cavaleiros: bronze, prata e ouro. Ao todo existem 88 cavaleiros, cada um protegido por uma constelação. Os de ouro são 12, e são protegidos pelas constelações do zodíaco. Eles são a elite do exército de Athena."

Isso explicava por que ele falava como um servo, ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil não obedecer às suas ordens, sempre dadas numa fala mansa. Era alguém que estava acostumado a obedecer e a comandar.

"Eu tenho que guiar todos?"

"Sim. É nossa líder suprema."

A exatidão das palavras a assustava. Sasha se sentia mais à vontade obedecendo do que comandando, porque quem comanda acaba responsável também pelas decisões erradas. Uma menina que não sabia nada de guerreiros nunca poderia liderá-los sem fazer um monte de besteiras... Ela não se sentia líder de coisa alguma!

"Mas eu não sei nada... Não é o mestre que tem que ser o líder em meu lugar?"

"Bem, acontece que a deusa Athena não é apenas a deusa da justiça, como também é da guerra. Eu sei que em algum lugar em seu interior existe a capacidade de liderar. Além disso, o mestre e os cavaleiros podem ajudá-la a tomar as decisões."

Era um mundo grande demais. Não esperava ter de tornar-se adulta tão cedo. E se ela fosse uma incompetente como líder? E se tudo desse errado por culpa dela? Com que cara Sísifo a olharia? Toda aquela fé que eles tinham nela podia ser facilmente quebrada, não?

"Mas e se tudo der errado? E se todos me odiarem por isso? Eu não posso fazer isso... Eu não posso ser Athena!"

Como tinha levantado a voz, Sasha calou-se e ficou chorando baixinho. Ele não podia entender a sensação de insegurança, podia? Longe dos amigos, longe do orfanato, com um homem que acabara de conhecer e indo para um lugar onde teria de ser o que definitivamente não era... Não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava, não havia nenhum chão firme em seu presente, e o seu passado estava fadado ao esquecimento... Era como saltar de um lugar muito alto sem saber se chegaria viva ao chão. Tudo o que ela queria era não estar ali.

Esperava que Sísifo viesse com um discurso preparado de 'não se preocupe, tudo dará certo'. Em vez disso, ele considerou seu medo como uma possibilidade. Sorriu e disse, calmamente:

"Se tudo der errado e todos a odiarem, ainda assim estarei do seu lado. E eu tenho certeza de que não serei o único."

Ouvir aquilo doía. Significava que cavaleiros eram pessoas que sofriam com ela e por ela. Era triste pensar que, além de liderar, precisava ver as outras pessoas se sacrificando por ela. Pensar que outros sofreriam por causa dela doía.

"Eu não quero isso. Não quero que ninguém sofra por minha causa..."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Sísifo devolveu os talheres ao prato e suspirou.

"Eu não posso convencê-la de nada diferente disso. Não vou dizer que o destino à nossa frente não seja difícil. Mas Sasha-sama... não é muito diferente com as outras pessoas, em outros lugares, com outros tipos de vida. Relações como as que vemos entre pais e filhos, irmãos, amigos... são difíceis e dolorosas também. E é essa mistura de afeto e dor que as torna especiais. Mais triste do que ver os outros sofrendo por nossa causa é não ter ninguém por quem sofrer. Esse é um tipo de vida que eu não quero para a senhorita, porque doeria em mim também."

Se ele estava sendo sincero, o que dissera era prova de que se importava com seus sentimentos. Mas, mesmo assim, forçava-a a ir para aquele lugar onde não deveria existir felicidade para a pequena Sasha.

"Sísifo-san, por que não me deixa voltar?"

"Eu já expliquei por que... como logo a Guerra Santa ocorrerá, sua vida correrá perigo naquele orfanato. E não é apenas a sua vida. As das crianças de lá também. Se voltar, colocará as vidas delas em risco."

"Não posso voltar... nunca mais?"

"Não."

"E a dor que eu sinto agora... é boa ou má?"

"Isso... é a senhorita que decide."

"Eu?"

"É... Está doendo, e isso é prova de que ama a sua família. Se essa dor é boa ou má não cabe a mim decidir. Cada pessoa lida com os sentimentos como pode... Eu sei que não é fácil. Mas entenda que isso não se limita à senhorita, que é muito especial. Estou falando de algo que se passa dentro de todas as pessoas. Todos temos deveres, e algumas vezes eles nos obrigam a fazer... coisas horríveis. Lutar contra a dor que isso nos causa é algo que depende de pessoa para pessoa. Mas são coisas com as quais temos de lidar para continuar em frente. O importante é conseguir avançar, mesmo assim. Para isso, precisa de energia, Sasha-sama. Se quiser, conversarei com o dono da hospedaria, e pedirei algo que lhe agrade... Precisa comer."

"Não, pode deixar! A comida está boa."

Na verdade não era o gosto da comida que era ruim. Mesmo assim, era difícil fazê-la passar pela garganta. Sísifo dizia coisas inteligentes, mas nada do que ele falava lhe trazia conforto. Nem uma de suas palavras lhe dava o chão firme de que necessitava. Talvez porque não houvesse nada mesmo que a fizesse se sentir melhor.

"Eu também não queria que fosse assim."

Havia pesar na expressão dele. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo. Sasha terminou de comer e levantou-se.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto agora!"

"Ah... Não se deite agora, pois pode fazer mal."

"Pode deixar. Eu só preciso ficar sozinha um pouco."

Voltou para o quarto pequeno. Ouviu a voz de Sísifo conversando com o dono da hospedaria, mas não conseguia entender sobre o que conversavam. Não que importasse. O fato era que ele a levava para um lugar muito longe de sua casa e que não havia volta. Precisava voltar, pelo menos uma vez.

Notou que seu quarto estava mais limpo, e que uma lamparina queimava tranquila sobre a mesa. Sasha vestiu seu melhor casaco, pegou a lamparina e levou-a até a janela. O chão, ainda que mal iluminado, não parecia mais tão assustador. Ela não pretendia ficar muito tempo em casa, pois sabia que Sísifo viria atrás dela. Só queria vê-los mais uma vez, para provar a si mesma de que era possível. Pulou para o parapeito, deu uma última olhada e saltou para fora da casa. Tinha de voltar para seu irmão, Tenma e os demais.

O vento bateu impiedoso. Era inverno, e a temperatura naquele momento devia ser próxima do zero. Mas quando chegasse ao orfanato, Alone lhe emprestaria os cobertores, e ela dormiria tranquila em sua cama. Sua cama. Era dela, e de mais ninguém. Era a sua casa, e ela precisava voltar.

Foi se escondendo atrás das árvores. Se tivesse sorte, Sísifo não a notaria pela janela. Ele devia estar ocupado demais olhando para as estrelas ou conversando com os outros adultos. Ela precisava aproveitar aquele momento, pois seria o único. Foi caminhando e caminhando, com medo das sombras e dos barulhos dos animais, escondendo aqui e ali, rezando para que tudo desse certo.

Conseguiu alcançar um vilarejo, bem pequeno. Eram apenas ruínas, mas havia algumas casas muito mal conservadas ali que podiam ser seu abrigo. Como o vento estava muito forte, Sasha pensou em passar a noite ali e continuar no dia seguinte. Sísifo não poderia procurá-la em muitos lugares por ser um só. Numa das casas ainda havia algumas camas.

Sasha subiu numa delas. Era uma cama bem rústica, muito parecida com a que tinha no orfanato. Com frio, ela se encolheu sob o casaco, que não era suficiente para protegê-la da baixa temperatura. Lembrou-se de quando ainda vivia nas ruas e em como sentia frio nas noites de inverno. Alone sempre a consolava com um desenho bonito.

O sono apareceu em pouco tempo. Ela estava em casa. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas sentiu-se aliviada por estar de novo no orfanato. Todos acordaram juntos e prepararam os cafés-da-manhã. Eram alguns pães do dia anterior, que eles conseguiram com o padeiro. Havia também um pouco de leite. Tenma estava peralta como sempre. As crianças menores faziam bagunça, e ela tentava colocar ordem na casa. Todos estavam contentes porque havia mais pães do que de costume. Sasha estava contente apenas por estar com eles.

Foi um sonho bonito. Queria ter ficado nele para sempre. Mas acordou, e o sol passava pelas frestas da velha cabana. Ela se sentia bem aquecida. Estivera chorando durante o sonho, pois o rosto estava molhado.

"Deu para dormir bem?"

Num sobressalto, sentou-se na cama. O casaco de Sísifo e uma manta caíram no chão. Ele estava ao seu lado, sentado no chão, com um semblante preocupado.

"Sísifo-san... Por quê?"

"Sua presença desapareceu da hospedaria. Não foi difícil encontrá-la aqui. Use isso, está frio."

O casaco estava bem quente, assim como a manta. Mas a mão dele era tão gelada quanto aquela manhã.

"Pensei em carregá-la de volta, mas... Esta cabana... é muito parecida com o seu orfanato, não é?"

De fato, era um lugar bem mais acabado do que a hospedaria. Ao mesmo tempo, aquela cama e aquela casa destruída eram muito mais próximas do orfanato que ela tanto amava. Não tinha dado muita atenção, mas a verdade é que buscara aquele lugar porque precisava sentir-se segura.

"Não dava para notar à noite."

"São coisas que não nos passam pela cabeça na hora. Vamos indo? Precisamos passar na hospedaria para pegar nossas coisas antes."

Ele devia sofrer com o frio, mas não soltou uma única reclamação. Não lhe deu bronca, não lhe disse para não fugir de novo. Sasha esperava ser punida por ter sido desobediente, mas nada houve. Voltaram à hospedaria, e quem reclamou foi o dono.

"Você nos deu um tremendo susto! Não pode sair sozinha à noite! É perigoso!"

"Está tudo bem", disse Sísifo. "Ela sabe disso."

E não se falou mais da fuga. Ela tinha feito uma besteira. Provavelmente faria muitas outras besteiras. Ela não devia se tornar uma deusa. Era pequena demais para lidar com uma responsabilidade tão grande!

Quando saíssem de lá, Sasha entraria num enorme terreno sem possibilidade de retornar. Qualquer chance tinha morrido. No fim, ela era tão pequena que não tinha conseguido ir muito longe. Sentia-se incapaz.

A mão de Sísifo ainda estava gelada, e os pêlos de seu braço, completamente arrepiados. Sofria em silêncio. Ela ofereceu o casaco dele de volta.

"Não estou mais com frio."

"Muito obrigado, Sasha-sama. Vamos?"

"Sim..."

Queria voltar. Queria, mais do que nunca, voltar. Mas, se fugisse, ele a traria de volta. Se hesitasse, ele a puxaria pela mão. Ele não tinha palavras para consolá-la. Não havia nada que lhe desse segurança. Uma parte de Sasha odiava-o. Outra parte perdoava-o. O mundo do orfanato, que tanto a protegera, fora trocado por outro, muito maior e muito mais duro. Não havia fantasia, apenas realidade. Só havia um caminho, e ele a levava para um lugar muito, mas muito distante dos seus dias de criança.

Pouco tempo depois, a mão dele voltou a ficar quente.

Aquele calor gentilmente a levava embora para sempre.


End file.
